


Romeo Romeo

by Katyasmattel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Katya helps her practice, Lesbian Character, Trixie’s practicing a monologue, Useless Lesbians, just a soft fluffy little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyasmattel/pseuds/Katyasmattel
Summary: "Saints don't move, even when they answer prayers"."Then don't move whilst you answer my prayers". Trixie knew exactly what was next and before she knew it Katyas lips were on hers.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Romeo Romeo

"Holding hands shows devotion. After all-" Trixie mumbled under her breath staring down at the script in her hand cursing. She'd been rehearsing for this audition for hours, now but the words just won't stick. Her stomach is in knots thinking about standing in front of the casting directors and messing up the dialogue, stumbling over the words like an inexperienced idiot. It wasn't even classical Shakespeare and her head was cloudy. She had been trained in acting, had a BFA for gods sake why was she struggling? She'd memorised pages upon pages of dialogue before this, so why wasn't this staying in her mouth. This was her chance to play a principal character, prove to everyone back home that moving out to New York wasn't just some dream that would fizzle out and run down the drain. Juliet was a dream role, even if it wasn't the classical version and she wanted nothing more than to be in the spotlight. 

"Holding hands shows devotion" she started again before she was pulled out of her trance by a knock on the door. "Trix you okay in there I heard something drop?". Katya, her room mate was stood outside, clearly referring to a couple of moments ago when she'd knocked a bottle of her favourite shampoo onto the floor in frustration. She let out a sigh her expression twisted into pure agitation as she opened the door observing Katya all dressed up for her night out with work colleagues. Trixie had to quickly tear her eyes away from the cleavage that the low cut neck was taunting her with as she stepped along side the frazzled woman to fix her hair in the mirror. Katya immediately read Trixies features, something that Trixie liked about her as a best friend, but right now it set a feeling of embarrassment in her stomach. "What's wrong?" She asked turning to face her placing a hand on her upper arm. Trixie melted under the touch, only making her cheeks redder and her feet shuffle on the bath mat. 

When Trixie had first moved into the tiny apartment months ago, Katya had been so caring generous letting her stay until she started making money from her gigs. However as they grew closer, sharing everyday together with her infectious laugh and unruly off the wall comments not to mention her gorgeous eyes and perfect smile, she found herself falling deeper every time she'd lay her eyes on her, and this time was no different.   
She could never tell her though, she didn't want to ruin what they had. Katya flirted with her all the time but that was just another facet of her less than bleak personality, she spoke to everyone that way didn't she? Everyone knew she was gay, always bragging and describing in great detail about her conquests with women and the things she would do to them. Every time she would go on a tangent to Trixie about one of her wild nights, she'd have to pretend she was disinterested or laugh if off to cover up how hot it made her deep in her stomach. It was getting worse with each day and the more she pushed it down the more it wanted to explode out of her. 

"I..I have an audition tomorrow and I just can't get it right. This one line just won't stick. I'm so nervous and I want this role so bad, but I just can't do it" she tells her. Katya took a moment pick up the shampoo bottle before turning back to her. "Well I could help you rehearse if you want, I have time before I have to leave and having a scene partner might help it flow better and help you remember" she suggested Trixies heart beating out of her chest. This particular scene she'd been told to rehearse was to test the chemistry between the actors and the thought of performing it with Katya made her unbelievably flustered. "Oh no no it's okay I-".

"Nonsense here have one last look then hand it to me and I'll play errr what is it?". Trixies fingers choked the paper in her hand. "Modern day version of Romeo and Juliet" she breathed her eyes lowered before a smile appeared on Katyas lips. Once Katya got an idea in her head she couldn't be moved so Trixie knew that there was no arguing with her she would stand there all night if it meant helping her. The blonde cleared her head the best she could scanning over the lines before taking a deep breath and handing it to her. 

"Romeo, you overestimate the power of touch. Holding hands shows devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands-" once she brought her eyes up to Katyas, getting into character as much as she could the words melted once more and she stopped in the middle of her sentence. It wasn't hard pretending to be in love with her but she could barely focus. She was so close and for once Katya didn't have a patronising smirk on her face she was serious about helping her. "It's okay go on, try again" she encouraged. 

"Romeo, you overestimate the power of touch. Holding hands shows devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding hands with another is as precious as a kiss". She spoke the line and waited for Katyas response a small light in her chest blooming as she got it right. 

"Don't those saints have lips too?" She replied stepping closer. Trixies skin started to tingle as she felt Katyas breath. 

"Of course, lips that they must use in prayer" Trixie almost whispered back. "Well then dear saint, let those lips do what hands do.  
Kiss me, answer my prayers before my faith turns to despair" Katya got even closer taking her hand. 

She'd liked Trixie for a long time, but every time she'd flirt with her she hadn't shown any interest. She caught her looking at her all the time, when she got out of the shower wrapped in a towel or that day they went to the beach. But whenever she'd interlock their hands or Katya would call her baby in a fleeting moment, Trixie would hide her face or laugh at her. In this moment though she was completely sill looking into her eyes with an earnest expression. 

"Saints don't move, even when they answer prayers". 

"Then don't move whilst you answer my prayers". Trixie knew exactly what was next and before she knew it Katyas lips were on hers. It was slow, deep and her insides exploded. As she pulled away she'd expected her to giggle and break the illusion, but she gave a light smile and carried on. 

"Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours" she whispered. "Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?" Trixie replied. 

"Then give me my sin back. You encourage this behaviour with your sweetness, give me..my sin back". Tixies heart was still leaping and her head was swimming with Katya. She bit her lip before jumping from the ledge in her mind and crashing her lips against Katyas again, this time snaking her arms around her neck pulling her as close as possible. Katya gripped her waist in response as a moan rose in her throat. 

When they finally broke away for air, they stared into each others eyes. "I think you're defiantly gonna get the part" Katya tells her not releasing her from her grip. 

"I...I'm sorry I got caught up I just-" she trailed off. For a moment the swell in Katyas chest died, maybe she didn't like her back and indeed was an incredibly good actor. But the way her eye sparkled and how her lips moved against hers, she had to feel the same way. She couldn't fake that. "No no I'm sorry I shouldn't have..".

Trixie bit her lip. This was it, she was going to tell her, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Katya meant the world to her and if this ruined their friendship she'd be crushed, but somehow never letting her know her true feelings and the idea of Katya coming back one day with another girl who would become her girlfriend was somehow worse. 

"Kat" she cut off taking a deep breath. "I like you..like..like you like you" she told her. For a moment she couldn't read her expression at all, her head was buzzing with a overwhelming swarm of thoughts about how she could escape right now. Play it off a joke maybe? "You do?". 

Trixie nodded before explaining herself. "I don't wanna ruin our friendship, it's the most important thing in the world to me but...I just..you're funny and intelligent, beautiful and I can't help it". 

Katya processed the information for a second before breaking out into a low chuckle. "What?" Trixie asked, terrified at her reaction. 

"Trixie, do you know how long Ive felt the exact same way about you?". Trixies eyes widened. Did she just hear that right? 

"You have?". 

"Trixie I've liked you since I first saw you in that play that ginger invited me too. I wanted to tell you, and I flirt with you non stop but you always brush it off or act nonchalant so I didn't think you wanted me that way". 

"Oh god were such idiots. I acted like I didn't care because I thought you didn't like me either" she giggled. 

"Such idiots" she agreed pulling Trixie towards her once more. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met" Katya admitted their chests pressed together as she moved a piece of hair out of her face. "Come here Romeo" Trixie laughed before pulling her in again for the third time that night.


End file.
